Korra's Promise
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: "I'll bring him back." Those were Korra's words to her mother when she told her of her father's capture by Unalaq. Will Korra be able to keep that promise? R/R


Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: This story came to mind after watching "Harmonic Convergence." I want to thank a fellow Korra fan on tumblr for helping me with Tonraq's injuries!

"Korra's Promise"

Senna gasped as she caught sight of something big and furry flying towards the ground near the entrance to the healing hut. Running to the creature once it landed, she sighed with relief when she saw it was just Oogie, Tenzin's flying bison. Expecting to see Korra or Tenzin himself dismounting, Senna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when a girl she had never seen before did so. Her confusion turned to shock when she recognized the person the girl was helping down from Oogie's saddle. Rushing over, Senna was at their side in seconds.

"Tonraq! Thank the spirits you're alive!" with that, the young water tribe woman helped HER HUSBAND the rest of the way. She frowned when it became apparent he was unable to put any weight on his left leg. "Don't worry," she whispered, "I'm gonna take care of you now." She wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulders to help steady him. Turning her attention to the girl who looked a little older than Korra, she frowned. "I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you?"

"It's okay. My name is Asami. I'm a friend of Korra's. She asked Me to bring her father back to you."

Senna nodded.

"Thank you, Asami. I really appreciate it." She hesitated before asking the question that had been on her mind ever since she hadn't seen Korra with them on Oogie. Finally, she let it escape her lips. "How's Korra? Is she okay?"

"She was fine the last time I checked," Asami told her. "I'm sorry, Senna, is it? That's all I know."

"It's okay, sweetie. I appreciate your help," with that, she turned her attention to her husband. "Come on, honey. We have to get you inside."

"Senna, Korra's in…" Tonraq started to say, but a bout of pain made him groan in mid-sentence.

"Shh, it's okay," his wife soothed. She helped him lie down upon a fur cot once they entered the healing hut. As she got the necessary supplies in order to heal him, she got a good look at his injuries. The sight made her fight back tears. "Our Korra will be fine. She knows what she's doing. I'm worried about her too. But she's not alone. She has her friends to help her and Tenzin."

Tonraq nodded before wincing in pain.

"Where is it hurting the most?" Senna inquired. She knelt down next to the cot so she could work easier.

"My left leg and right eye," her husband replied.

"Okay. Just try to relax. I'm gonna help you," with that, Senna got to work. She healed the various cuts to Tonraq's face before moving onto the two most pressing injuries. As she worked, she blinked back the tears. She was grateful her husband was safe and sound. She just prayed the same held true for Korra.

Tonraq's breathing slowed down the minute he felt his wife's cool, gentle hands against his skin. As he felt her heal his right eye, he frowned when he realized her hands were shaking. "Senna?" Tonraq said a minute later.

"Yeah?" she glanced up at him.

"I'm gonna be okay," he assured her.

"I know," Senna wiped at her eyes as the tears started to fall. She stopped what she was doing and cupped the side of Tonraq's face with her right hand. "I…I was so scared I would never see you again…"

"Senna…I'm okay," her husband tried to assure her. He patted her left shoulder.

"I…I know, it's just that…" Senna's voice trailed off as more tears streamed down her face. She composed herself a few minutes later. She still had some work to do. Dipping her hands into a bowl of water, she brought her hands out again. Pressing them to a nasty gash on Tonraq's right cheek, she concentrated on healing it. As she worked, she became aware of just how badly her hands were shaking. She tried to relax, but it was hard. She was still shaken up from losing Tonraq two days before. The sound of her husband's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Senna?"

Senna glanced at her husband.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," he encouraged.

"I…I was just…I've been worried sick ever since Unalaq captured you. I…I was so afraid that…" her voice trailed off as a soft sob escaped her lips.

"Honey, I'm safe," her husband assured her. He reached out his good hand and rested it on her shoulder. "I'm safe thanks to Korra. And you too. Shh, everything's going to be okay now…" he pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head as he ran a hand through her hair.

Senna let the remaining tears fall before forcing herself to calm down. It felt so good to be in her husband's embrace again. Forcing herself to pull away a few minutes later, she finished up healing the rest of his injuries.

Senna had been so relieved when their daughter had returned unharmed. As realization hit her, Senna let a tremulous smile grace her lips for a split second. Korra had kept her promise. Her little one had found her father and brought him back to her safely. Well she had done it by way of a friend, but she had still accomplished it. And as Senna healed the second to last of Tonraq's injuries, the young mother had never been more proud of her daughter than she was at that very moment.

"How do you feel now?" Senna inquired as her eyes locked with her husband's.

"A little better, but tired," he replied. He reached out and grasped her hand with his.

"Try to sleep," Senna encouraged. She bent down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now."

"I love you,, Senna," Tonraq whispered as his eyes drifted shut.

"I love you too, sweetie," Senna said softly as her tears started anew. She let them fall, knowing she had to release her emotions if she was going to continue to be able to help the rest of the injured people in need of medical attention that night. Little did she know Korra would be one of them. Glancing out towards the spot where Oogie had landed twenty minutes ago, Senna whispered, "Thank you, Korra. Thank you for keeping your promise. Please, stay safe and come back to us soon, little one. We love you."

THE END


End file.
